Accident
by KawaiiIruka
Summary: [OneShot] Sequel to Shower Time. An accident during battle leads to the rest of BSquad learning the extent of Bridges power, and his past. Eight year old Bridgey drama.


Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Power Rangers. If I did, it wouldn't be appropriate for children to watch. laughs evily

A/N: After I read the reviews (which I would LOVE to thank EVERYONE who reviewed. I was really scared about posting.) I decided that it would be unfair for the other Rangers reaction to not be shown. So, here is the sequel oneshot to Shower Time. Also, I am pretty sure that this isn't anywhere near what Bridges life was like growing up. But hey, I felt like writing it.

Accident

No one had known that it would happen. They never expected Grumm to come up with a plot like this. It had been a normal day, without any attacks. Syd was painting, Sky was reading, Jack and Z were off playing Lightball, and Bridge was by the wall doing a handstand while thinking on the 'Jack situation' as he had come to call it. As far as he knew Jack hadn't asked Commander Cruger about him and Sky said that he hadn't questioned him lately either. He wanted to contemplate further on the subject but he felt a hand tugging at his sleeve. He opened his eyes and saw Sky looking at him; it was then that he noticed the alarm.

He gave Sky his thanks as they ran to the command center. It was normal, Krybots attacking and an alien monster controlling them. It was expected, so nothing was done to avoid it. Bridge was so preoccupied with worrying over his secret that he didn't even notice the bad feeling he should have been getting. The monster was normal, ugly, but normal. They beat it easily; they didn't even have to call the runners. It wasn't until they had powered down that the waves of Krybots came. They didn't even have time to re-morph.

Soon enough the Rangers had been separated, each drifting further away from the attackers target, Bridge. He was fighting hard, searching for an opening to morph when Mora found him. She was smiling and hugging her mutilated doll, which unnerved Bridge slightly. It had the X over the eyes like in Mario when Mario dies. She stared at him for a few moments before finally saying;

"Hello Bridge. Are you having fun?" Bridge smiled and decided to play her game for awhile.

"Well, yeah, I'd have to say I was having fun. I was having more fun before you showed up though. I don't enjoy hitting little girls. Also, I'm wondering why your wondering if I'm having fun? Should I be concerned?" Mora smiled and held her doll to her tightly and started walking forward. Bridge looked behind him, surrounded, Krybots everywhere. No escape.

"Well, I always like my toy's to have some fun before they die. You seem like a fun toy, I wanted to bring you home with me, but Grumm wants you dead." Bridge was scared now; he hand was creeping towards his morpher. Mora shook her head and waggled her finger in a no no motion and he felt himself being grabbed by Krybots. Mora was so close now, he was struggling franticly but the Krybots seemed endless. Every time he got away from one, he was in another's grasp. Mora was right in front of him now, reaching a hand up too his face. Bridge's eyes widened, she was going to touch him! Touch his bare skin! He tried to dodge but the Krybots held him in place, and the hand connected.

Sky had noticed the separation along time ago and was fighting to where he had last seen Bridge. His little brother was in trouble, he could tell. He heard blasting and saw a flash of red light in the corner of his eye. Jack had morphed; he brought his shield around him and grabbed his morpher. Soon he was back in blue and slicing through Krybots like butter.

Butter, Bridge!

He jumped, grabbing a hold onto the nearest street sign and hanging there. He scanned the ground around him, then further. Then at the edge of the Krybots, he saw a flash of green. That was Bridge, but Mora's bare hands were attached to his face. Sky's eyes widened, both were shaking, Mora clearly hadn't thought about what would happen to her if she touched him. She just had thought about the pain he would have.

Pain, Bridge was in pain!

He jumped and ran, ignoring the Krybots trying to grab a hold on him, ignoring Z and Syd as he ran past them, a streak of blue. The image of his little brother in pain was burned into his mind he didn't stop running until he reached Bridge. He tore Mora away from him and threw her. Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard her calling the retreat, but he was focused on Bridge now. The pain on the Green Rangers face was too much for him to handle, he called the base as he ran to his bike, carrying Bridge. Then, they were off, leaving the other Rangers to wonder what had happened.

Jack, Syd and Z approached Cruger with determined strides and faces. They were about to begin questioning him when he looked at them and motioned them into a private room. He made sure the door was shut before turning around and speaking.

"You are wondering about Cadet Carson's reaction to Mora's physical attack on him today." He stated this as a fact. The three rangers nodded and Cruger continued. "I spoke with Bridge prior to the attack and he had decided that if asked, it would be best for you all to know, and I believe that as team mates, you should be aware of his condition." The rangers nodded again, Jack couldn't believe that it was this easy! He should have gone to the commander ages ago. Cruger closed his eyes; this was never a story that he enjoyed telling.

"Bridges powers enable him from ever having any form of physical contact. If his skin ever touches something than he will immediately receive an overload of all the memories and emotions of whoever the person is or has held the item previously. This has caused him many problems in his past. Many that he regrets and is tormented on a daily basis." Here Cruger opened his eyes to look at his rangers. Their faces showed astonishment, he was surprised for a moment that Syd had never known, but he quickly got back to his story.

"I suppose that to truly understand the affect of his powers, you should know his past. Bridge's mother was a wonderful woman; she devoted her life trying to find a cure for her son. But she was ill; the damage done to her body in the accident that gave you all your powers had affected her terribly. She didn't have long to live. When she died, her husband decided that it was all Bridges fault. He decided that if Bridge had not had powers his wife would not have died. So he exploited Bridge, exploited his power. He used his emotions to control his son and his powers so he could gain money. He placed all his money into race after race, using Bridges physic senses to determine the winner. Then he changed his tactics completely, he used Bridges power to gain more money than he had ever tried before. I think that instead of hearing this part of the story, you should see it instead." And with that he went to a computer and pulled up a video feed. The rangers settled in too watch.

Young Bridges POV

Daddy told me that if I used the evil powers for good long enough, that he would forgive me for killing mommy. Want he wanted me do today was harder than anything else he'd had me do. He wanted me to scan a code for him. But to scan the code I had to touch the keypad, and that would hurt. But daddy's emotions were entering my mind through his hand on the back of my neck and he made me feel guilty. Guilty for being, guilty for killing mommy, and guilty for thinking I couldn't do this after all daddy had done for me.

The people all around me were lying on the floor, I don't know why. After all, they would get dirty that way, a lot of them looked scared too. I looked up when I felt the grip on my neck tighten, "Get a move on," said Daddy and I moved forward. I was hesitant to touch it at first; I didn't know what would happen. But daddy's emotions were starting to hurt so I took off my cloth glove and placed my bare hand on the keypad.

Images and emotions leaked into my mind. I heard the security guards talking about things I didn't understand and feeling things I had never felt. But then, I saw the pass code and pulled my hand away from the keypad and punched it in. I felt Daddy's hand leave my shoulder as a big metal door that I hadn't noticed earlier swung open.

"Wait out here," said Daddy as he entered. I put my glove back on and turned around, looking back at the people on the floor. Several of them were wearing nice clothes, I didn't understand why they would want them to get dirty, and so I decided to ask. I walked up too a lady lying on the floor by a desk and sat down on the floor looking at her. She looked like she had been crying.

"Why are you crying," I asked and she stared at me for a moment, she looked really scared for some reason.

"Why are you doing this!" asked the lady, she was shaking. "What did any of us ever do to you?" I leaned back for a moment confused, 'what did she mean by that?' After thinking for a few more minutes I decided to answer her first question.

"Well," I finally said after thinking for a few long minutes, "Daddy says that if I use the evil powers that killed Mommy for what he tells me to do, he'll forgive me for causing Mommy to die." The lady stared at me for a moment, she looked like she was about to say something when she went really pale, staring at something behind me.

Daddy was there, he looked like he was ready to go. He had the sack that he had brought with him filled with the green paper that he always wanted, but now he also had something else with him. He had a gun. I stared at it for a moment, wondering why I hadn't noticed it when I came in. Then another thought popped into my mind, why was Daddy pointing the gun at me?

I stared at it for a moment before I noticed that Daddy was talking. "..Stupid child. Did you really think I would love and forgive you for killing my wife? Well, I won't, and now it's time for you to go to the place where all monsters go!" He raised the gun pointing it at my chest, he was smiling! Daddy was smiling at me! I wanted to smile back but I was shaking too much. Wait? Why was I shaking? Was I scared? I felt arms wrap around me and jerk me too the side as a loud CRACK sounded. The scared lady was lying on top of me. I vaguely heard other sounds in the building. Shouts of "SPD!" and more cracks, but my attention was focused on the scared lady.

She was crying again, she was mumbling something about 'How could he, his own child.' But then she stopped, and she got a lot heavier. I tried to push her off but I was only eight and she was really heavy. That was when I felt something warm on my hand. I pulled my hand up too look at it then I saw that my glove was red. But that wasn't right. My gloves were a pretty lime green, not red.

Then the lady was pulled off of me by a dog. I mean it, seriously, A DOG! That was when I noticed the redness all over her shirt, my eyes widened and I looked down at myself. I was soaked, and the redness was blood. I was soaked in blood! The dog man was talking to me but I wasn't listening. Daddy had shot her! And I was covered in her blood! Suddenly the dog man grabbed my chin, and my powers kicked in and his memories and emotions passed through my head.

He was Anubis "Doggie" Cruger. He was the last of his species and head of SPD. A few memories between him and his wife Isiniya passed through my head as well as memories of SPD. Then my eyes rolled into the back of my head as my brain overloaded, and I passed out.

Jack, Syd, and Z stared at the screen for a long while after it became blank. They were in shock. Was that truly the same Bridge? How could that little boy be the happy-go-lucky Bridge that they knew today? How could Bridge be so happy today knowing that his father had tried to kill him? Sometime during the clip Cruger had slipped out and now Jack, Syd, and Z were left by themselves. They were silent for a few minutes before discussing what they had seen.

Bridge's head hurt, really bad, really, really bad, really, really, really bad. He wondered why for a few minutes before the memories came rushing back into his head. Everything that had happened and everything he saw in Mora's mind. He sat up in bed only to have a hand on his shoulder push him back down. He opened his eyes to see his friends surrounding his bed smiling at him. Sky looked worried while Jack, Syd, and Z were all looking at him with a sort of pity in their eyes, pity, fear, and sadness.

They knew, Bridge fell back on the hospital bed and closed his eyes. He was about to loose three friends. But then he felt a hand on his shoulder, he opened his eyes too see Jack, smiling at him. "Welcome back buddy," he said. Bridge couldn't help but smile back as he looked into the faces of his friends. He took another look around at his friends and he saw something he hadn't seen before. Yes there was fear, and sadness. But he didn't need to take off his gloves to see that they were followed closely by worry. They were scared and sad because they were worried about him. And the pity wasn't alone; together with the pity he saw love. He was loved and he wasn't going to loose his friends, no, if anything, this would make the bonds of friendship stronger.

End

Well, here is the sequel to Shower Time. I hope everyone likes it. Thanks to anitafromscotland, Daylight, Blue Eyed Dragon Girl, Blackie Frogz, er, and MoonGoddessShadow for reviewing Shower Time.  Thank you and good night.


End file.
